Happy Ever After
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Rachel wanders into a bar only to never leave, very fluffy! M but not explict Fairy Fic Godmother prompt :D


Happy Ever After

Rachel sat down shakily at the bar, her legs like jelly barely holding her up as she fumbled for her seat and dropped her head into her hands, for once not caring about her appearance and poise as she slumped down in her chair.

"What can I get you?" asked the barmen hesitantly at the mass of silky brown hair he could see spilling across his bar.

"Tequila" the head grunted "straight, no lime no salt and a whisky on the rocks"

Puck nodded sagely and headed for the bottles behind him, as a barmen he had seen his fair share of people drinking their problems away and the brunette face down on his bar was no different, after prepping the drinks he placed the shot and whisky in front of the girl gently and waited for her to lift her head and look up. Which she did slowly one cute hand coming up to push back the long thick brown tresses that he could already feel his hands itching to run through, picking up her shot she downed it quickly without a gasp which had him nodding in respect at her.

While also lusting after her already, to be frank the girl was gorgeous, he could only see the top half of her but her long sleeved V-Neck grey t-shirt was tight and led down to the valley of her cleavage that he wanted to run his tongue along. While her warm chocolate eyes despite the sadness he could see in them enchanted him her bee stung lips made him want to crush his own against them.

"Spring break in Mexico" she shrugged pulling out a twenty and handing it over to him "I'll take another and something for yourself"

Puck smirked and looked around at his mostly empty bar before nodding in agreement , it was a Sunday night which was always quiet and his lunch rush were long gone and except for a couple of regulars in the corner no one was at the bar except for the brunette.

"Alright then" he agreed pouring her another shot and getting one for himself, knocking his glass against hers in a cocky toast before they downed their shots, Puck trying not to gasp himself this time.

Rachel motioned at her glass again and grinned as Puck poured them both another shot, Rachel picking her own and clinking it against his this time "to lying vindictive cheating scumbag fiancés" she said bitterly before downing the shot with Puck who looked at her in surprise as she slammed her shot glass down.

"You ok?" he asked gently, a little shocked she had just announced it so easily.

Rachel sighed and shook her head oh negative thoughts "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"I'm Puck, Noah Puckerman" he said suddenly thrusting out his hand, Rachel taking it delicately but firmly shaking it.

"Rachel Berry" she replied

"I thought I recognised you, you play Velma Kelly at Chicago I took my Ma to see it a few months ago, she thought you were amazing"

"Oh thank you" Rachel blushed, her mind taking off her cheating ex easily as he distracted her "and you what did you think of it?"

"I thought you looked hot" Puck smirked still not letting go off her hand, rubbing a circle into the back of it as he lent against the bar.

"T...thank...you" Rachel stammered blushing again "I am sorry that I brought up that drama though, I'm sure the last thing you need to hear about is my mess of a love life"

"You know being a barman is a lot like being a psychologist we are always here to listen to our patrons problems, makes them come back, and it helps that you are hot as fuck" he added with a lecherous grin that made her giggle before picking up her whisky and taking a small sip before the ice melted entirely. "So get chatting tell me about the guy stupid enough to cheat on you"

"Jesse St James, ex boyfriend from school that I was stupid enough to get involved with again, only to walk on him cheating on me with my best friend in our bed"

Puck winced, knowing that it was the best friend and her bed that was hurting her more than anything right now "that's fucked up"

"Oh don't worry; I took pictures that are now posted all over Facebook that are getting constant comments about what awful people they are, rather petty for me I must admit, but I will delete them later I just needed to do something"

"I bet, nice on the pictures though"

"Thanks" Rachel smiled up at him as one of his regulars came up to get another round "I'll just go to the restroom leave you to serve your customer" she explained slipping off her stool and walking to the back, not seeing Puck watch her walk away in her tight jeans, her long legs ending in a pair of knee high black boots.

"Hot" the regular commented as Puck blindly reached for two bottles.

"Very" Puck agreed still watching for when Rachel returned his hand blindly reaching form the money to pay for the drinks turning to the till he handed over the change and missed Rachel coming out to stand next to the jukebox.

Turning back he groaned again as Rachel stood with her weight leaning on one leg which made her jeans tighten across her backside and accentuate her perfectly formed ass, making his hands itch again to reach out and pull her tight to his body and not let her go.

After choosing her song choice, a light jazz piece she returned to the bar with a alluring saunter and a sexy smirk, licking her bottom lick she hitched herself back up on to the bar stool and took a large sip of her drink, twirling the glass in a circle which made the ice clatter against the inside she looked up at him coyly and licked her lips again.

_Little Minx _he thought giving her his custom panty dropper grin and pouring himself a glass of coke, if this night was going to go the way he wanted he wanted a clear head and anymore tequila wouldn't ensure that.

"So what now with the fiancée?"

"There isn't one" Rachel shrugged "I should be more upset then I am but I'm not which probably shows just how much the relationship actually meant to me. It's the betrayal that is stinging, my best friend!"

"Fucked up" Puck agreed again "but at least you don't still love him"

"True" Rachel agreed, wondering exactly what made her so comfortable with this stranger that made her trust him so easily, she had already made the decision in the restroom that she was going to flirt with him and see where it went but she had massive trust issues that seemed to be floating away when it came to him. "So tell me about you Noah, tell me everything" she ordered placing her chin in her hand and looking up at him

Suppressing the shiver he felt when his given name rolled off her tongue, not used to girls calling him Noah and not Puck. He leaned back against the back shelf of the bar he crossed his arms, making his muscles flex in his arms and forcing his well defined chest together, Rachel licking her lips again in appreciation.

"Well I moved here after High School in backwater Middle America Ohio, bummed around for a year before getting a job here at the bar, that was five years ago, I was close to my boss and when he died a year ago he left it to me and the apartment upstairs so now it's all mine, everything here"

"That was so nice of him" Rachel smiled looking around at the bar that was minutes from her theatre "and it's a lovely bar"

"Thanks, I like it" Puck said with pride looking around at the bar, it was a large square shape with a pool table in one corner and lot's of private booths around the walls, decorated in a dark wood and sports memorabilia, it managed a homey atmosphere for families and locals around the neighbourhood while still comfortable for walk ins. Which tonight he was thankful for, as this enchanting girl had walked into his bar out of all the ones in New York.

"So if you just caught your fiancée in bed with your best friend where are you staying tonight?" he asked coyly glancing at the big clock and calculating if he could close early if she said want he wanted.

"No idea" Rachel shrugged again swirling the ice in her now almost empty glass and looking up at him "I guess I could find a hotel" she sighed "unless..."

"Unless you get a better offer" Puck smirked cockily, he reached for the bell above the bar and rang it sharply calling last orders to his regulars who looked up in surprise and then nodded knowingly as Puck returned his attention to Rachel. After finishing their drinks the four regulars wandered out and Puck locked up behind them before returning to Rachel sitting on her side of the bar now, only stopping to flick off the front lights so everyone knew that the bar was closed.

"Hi" Rachel said shyly as he sat down next to her and reached for her hand tangling their fingers together to tug her closer.

"Well it's nice to see all of you" Puck said looking her up and down again and smiling lecherously again, making Rachel blush again "you want another drink?" he asked.

"No I want a clear head so you know this is my choice" Rachel said firmly getting to her feet and stepping over to him, her hands resting on his shoulders to press a kiss against his lips, his hands coming down to grasp her hips while her lips moved against his in the most perfect way. "My choice" she whispered against his lips.

Puck smiled and swept her up in a bridal hold before heading towards the stairs up to his apartment, still kissing her he fumbled to lock the door behind him and carry her up at the same time, only pausing as he finally laid her down on his bed.

"I'm not a rebound" he said seriously pulling off his shirt.

"No you're the main event" Rachel agreed pulling him down to her and pressing herself against him "so show me" she ordered again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeee

Panting and sweaty Rachel collapsed onto her back for the third time, Puck falling beside her just as exhausted sweaty and panting as her.

"Wow" he muttered again "how? That was..."

"Yeah" Rachel agreed rolling onto her side next to him, his arms coming out to pull her closer and keep here there.

"What time do you have to go in the morning?" Puck asked his eyes closed, waiting for the instinct to kick her out to kick in wrenching his eyes open when it didn't.

"Day off" Rachel muttered her head resting on his chest, not seeing his face light up in surprise and enjoyment.

Hours later Puck woke slowly his eyes fluttering open as his brain registered that something was wrong, something was missing his arms were empty and while that was usually a good thing for him he didn't want to let Rachel go. Crawling out of bed hoping to find a note from her with her number on, not thinking she was the type of girl to usually have one night stands he tripped over one of her boots that he had stripped her off yesterday and felt his heart unclench, knowing she wasn't leaving with her shoes.

Ambling into the kitchen in boxers he stopped and smirked at her standing at his rarely used cooker in his button down shirt and nothing else cooking breakfast, coming behind her he slipped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck, his hand fluttering under the shirt and finding her sans panties just like he had hoped.

"Morning" he murmured his fingers tracing up her thighs, smirking against her neck as her legs shifted apart automatically.

"Good morning" Rachel moaned as he played her expertly "I thought about leaving but..." she cut off wincing as Puck's free hand gripped her hips painfully tight.

"But?" he prodded

"But I didn't want to" Rachel groaned as he rewarded her with another finger "I...I...I don't want you to think I'm being clingy but I just, I couldn't"

"Good" Puck grinned sliding his fingers out of her and twisting her around to face him, leaning over to turn off the cooker "breakfast later" he insisted unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing and carrying her back to bed.

"I should leave I guess" Rachel groaned as she lazed against Puck's bare chest after watching a film, him still in boxers her in his shirt again.

"No" Puck insisted "not like you have anywhere to go yet anyway" he argued, not wanting Rachel to leave at all now.

"I know but if I stay here I never will" Rachel smiled up at him as he played with her hair.

"That's fine with me" Puck shrugged "I don't know about you but I have never connected with someone like I have with you with in the last day"

"Me either" Rachel assured "ok I'll stay a little longer"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Rachel!" went up the call as Rachel entered the bar, her hand resting lightly on her swollen stomach.

"Hello everyone" Rachel smiled as her husband came around the bar to help her into her special chair with its cushion for her throbbing back.

"Get anything good?" Puck asked his wife poking through her bags and pulling out some baby boy onsies and New York Rangers shirt "still insistent that you are going to get him to like ice hockey I see" he rolled his eyes pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Of course" Rachel smiled up at him rubbing her stomach again as her son kicked again

"I'll get you a ginger ale" Puck said pressing a kiss against her lips and hurrying around the bar as Rachel watched him, thankful that she had stayed a year ago and never left.

"What you thinking in that head of yours?" Puck asked returning to her and sitting down for a minute with his hand soothing his son as he kicked away in his mom's stomach.

"I never would have thought that a one night stand could result in happy ever after" Rachel sighed kissing him again.


End file.
